


In Heat

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fight Sex, First Time, Furry, Gay Sex, Groping, Happy Sex, Licking, M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As little boy cub comes out off cub stage, he is soon overwhelmed as he goes into heat. With his friends near by things get interesting.





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and not my last attempt for Furry stories since I like how this turned out and I have no idea on how to tag it so if I tagged it wrong or missed something, please tell me and I'll fix it the moment I see it, otherwise please enjoy this work of art as much as I did creating it.

Hay, where you going Sake?” Anda my best friend asked, making me look at him. “Never mind, let me rephrase my question. Can I go with? I don't want my birthday buddy alone.”

“I don't mind Anda.” I said with a smile.

“So how many bare butt spankings do I give you now?” He asked with a grin.

“I'm not even going to reply to that.” I said with a giggle and started to walk. “There is no way, I'm going to get pulled into your dirty little mind of yours.”

“Too late, I have a special room in there with you already in it.” He said with a chuckle.

“God that's so wrong.” I said with a giggle. “You don't tell that stuff to the person's face.” 

“It would be to your face if you were facing me.” He said.

I smiled and shook my head as he grabbed my hand, then I glanced at his pants and saw he wasn't getting hard from his thoughts since I didn't see any bulge.

“You're so gullible.” He said with a giggle. “I don't want to scare off my best friend if he don't like it.”

“I don't know what I like.” I said.

“So where are we going?” He asked.

“Home.” I said.

“Your house is behind us.” He said.

“My home away from home.” I said with a giggle.

“Oh your secret base.” He said with excitement, then he grinned. “Are there any girls invited.”

“Jeez you're as horny as ever.” I said with a giggle.

“That's what happens when you turn out of cub stage.” He said. “It's so overwhelming sometimes too.”

I looked at him in worry, as I'm now out of cub stage, making him smile.

“Don't worry, I'll walk you through it if you want.” He said.

I looked down at his shaft and saw he wasn't hard.

“Don't fear me buddy.” He whined. “You don't feel like you're going crazy do you?”

I shook my head.

“Then your not ready yet and I won't do anything you don't want me too.” He said. “Let's just get to your base and hunt like we usually do.”  
I nodded and walked too my base, then placed my paw on the scanner.

“General Sake, welcome.” The scanner said.

“When did you install this?” Anda yelped.

“My dad did it for me a month ago.” I said.

I walked in and the door closed behind me.

“Hay.” He whined, making me giggle. “Does that mean I'm not invited?”

“I don't know.” I said with a giggle.

“Captain Anda, welcome.” The computer said, making me smile as I walked to the command center.

“This feature is so awesome.” Anda yelped.

I giggled as i knew he would like it and sat down at my message machine, then I pressed play.

“Hay son, I know it's your birthday and all, but don't forget to say hi to me.” My dad said. “I miss you so much and starting to wish I never built that base.”

“End of message." The messenger said. "Do you wish to reply or to move on to next message?”

“Reply.” I said, then I heard a beep. “Hi dad, please don't feel that way, it means I love your creation and you know where I am at all times. I love you dad and please make mom happy.”

I looked at Anda as he sat next to me. I saw him point to 'brother and sister' on a paper

“Make me a brother or sister while your making her happy.” I said, then I giggled. “I can smell your musk through the machine. Thanks dad for the awesome base.”

I pressed the send button.

“Message successfully sent.” The messenger said. “Final message.”

“Hay honey, it's mom, happy birthday, I sent a gift and should have arrived already.” My mom said. “Please don't get angry at me if your friends happens to see it because of me accidentally dropping it in the mail chute when I was trying to wrap it up.”

“End of messages.” The messenger said as I looked at Anda nervously. "Do you wish to reply?"

"No." I said as I saw Anda grinning as he had something behind his back.

“Don't worry, I'll share it with you if you don't mind.” He said.

“Tell me I don't have to hide it from you.” I whined.

“You do.” He said with a giggle.

I sighed and grabbed his arm, then pulled it out from behind him. I saw he was holding a box with a pocket pussy for felines in it.

“Really mom.” I whined, making him laughed.

“You are the age now.” He said. “I have been of age for two months now and trust me it helps a lot. I haven't bagged a pussy yet because of one of these.”

I looked down at his shaft and saw it wasn't hard.

“How do you do that after all this talk and seeing the item?” I asked.

“I have a boner neutralizer activated right now.” He said. “If I didn't have it I fear I would have lost you as a friend by now since I might rape you from the overpowering feeling the boner gives me.”

“That's a scary thought.” I said nervously. "Keep it on please.”

“I will.” He said with a smile.

“Major Nobu, welcome.” The computer said.

“Wait she's a Major?” Anda squeaked.

“Of course, she's my girlfriend.” I said. "She has to be second in command."

“She's your girlfriend?” Anda squeaked again as I saw his orange tail start whipping around nervously. “I'm sorry buddy.”

“Tell me you didn't.” I whined.

“No he didn't.” Nobu growled as I saw her ears fall back as she started to puff up her snow white tail. “I beat his ass before he could lay a finger on me.”

I laughed.

“Beaten by a girl?” I asked.

“She is scary when she fights too.” Anda whined as I saw his tail move between his legs.

“I know, I seen several people try to take her away from me.” I said. “But we take them out as they come.”

“So I'm not kicked out?” He asked.

"You didn't know, so no.” I said. “Just don't try it again or you will see how scary I can fight.”

His eyes lock to my ears as I listened to his heart beat become faster, then I saw his ears flatten in fear as he looked at Nobu.

“Don't fear me buddy.” I said. “I know you won't cross me.”

“I just hope my battery don't run out.” SHe whined. “I don't have a spare on me.”

I looked around and picked up a battery.

“Nine volt size is needed for a neutralizer.” He said as his ears picked up in hope.

“Those actually work?” She asked.

“I would have lost my friend by now if it didn't.” She said. “I think I would have raped him by now with how much lust is in me.”

I walked to a cabinet and opened it, then pulled out a package with two, nine volt batteries and tossed it to him.

“Thanks buddy.” He said.

“I can't stay for long, but I'll be back later today if you wish me to join you?” Nobu said as she ran her paw through my short white fur, then moved down and grabbed my small ass as she stared at my shaft, but it didn't perk up from her touch. “I see the effects of growing out of cub stage hasn't set in yet. I'll be waiting.”

I smiled and kissed her on the lips and saw her smile.

“Thank you for waiting for me.” I said. “It must have been hard staying loyal to me after being out a cub stage for a year. Now go do what you need to do. I will see you later today.”

She nodded and grabbed my crotch as she walked out of the room. I walked to my kitchen and started to make myself a Tuna sandwich.

“Can I have one buddy?” Anda asked as I saw his eyes stare at the last can.

“Of course, you don't need to ask.” I said. “Just don't eat it all and if you do, be sure to replace it.”

“Of course buddy, thanks.” He said as he grabbed a can, then I saw him bite a hole in it.

“Don't do that.” I yelped and grabbed his lip, then saw his teeth were fine. “Jeez you have strong teeth.”

He smiled as I let him go.

“Use the can opener next time please." I said. "I don't want to hear your cries of pain when you brake your teeth.”

He nodded and started to drink the juice.

“Here you can have mine too.” I said. “I'm not that hungry.”

“Really?” He yelped as he looked at the bowl in my hand.

I watched him snatch it out of my hand and chug it down.

“Your brand never gets old.” He moaned as he closed his eyes.

“Then I will be sure to order some more once I get my allowance tomorrow.” I said. “Wait tomorrow is Saturday right?”

His eyes open in worry as I looked at the calendar and saw it was Saturday tomorrow.

“Okay good.” I said and looked to my computer. "I better make an order up on my computer and put a delay for tomorrow so it would be here once the order is sent.”

“This was from your allowance money?” He asked with a slight whine.

I looked at him and saw it was really bothering him as his tail dropped in depression.”

“Don't worry buddy.” I said as I place my paws on his shoulders. “That's what host's are for, they take care of their guest.”

I looked at my balance screen.

“It seems I have enough for one can if you want another to cheer you up.” I said as I started to order the can.

I saw Anda grab my paw, just before I ordered, making me look at him. I saw him shook his head.

“I can't take your food if it's from your allowance.” He said.

He let go, then added fifty more cans to the bill. A second later he changed the account number.

“Wait who does that belong to?” I asked. “I don't recognize it and my name is still on it so it won't work."

I watched as him changed my name to his.

“Are you sure buddy.” I asked. “That's about thirty credits there.”

He nodded as he pressed authorize. I watched as his data went through, then his balance popped up and I saw it was now zero.

“Now I feel bad.” I whined. “I don't want all your money.”

He turned to me and hugged me.

“It's okay.” He said. “I'll pay this months so you can save up for something you want.”

I felt myself become lightheaded as I smelled his hormones were off the charts. I felt myself become limp, making Anda look at me in worry.

“I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize...” Anda started to panic, then stop talking as he felt my bulge touch him. “Um, that's not good.”

He set me on a chair, then pulled out the pocket pussy from his pocket and placed it in my hand as he back away nervously.

“I'll be in the next room.” He said nervously.

I grabbed his paw as he turned away, making him look at me.

“Oh no.” He said as he saw the power was overwhelming me. “Buddy, I don't want to take that virginity. That belongs to your girlfriend. Can you hear me? Please calm your thoughts.”

I stared at him as I tried to fight my urge to pounce on him.

“Crap, crap, crap.” Anda whined as I saw his ears fall back In fear. “Please buddy calm your mind.”

A second later, I felt the feeling overpower me, making me pounce him to the ground.

“Shit!” He let out in a long cried with as I started to take off his pants, then he started to resist, but I overpowered him. “Shit, shit, shit!”

I grabbed his Neutralizer and took it off him, then tossed it aside.

“No buddy, that's the only thing holding me back!” He cried as I saw his eyes start to dilate, then his shaft started to grow as I stared at it in hunger.

“Buddy run.” Anda moaned. “I can't hold back much longer.”

I grabbed his shaft, making him let out a high pitch yowl and start attacking me, then sent me flying out of the room and into the hall. I turned to him as I saw him in mid air as he tackled me to the ground and pulled off my pants, then I heard him start whining as he saw my shaft.

“No, resist Anda.” He moaned as he started to fight himself. “You mustn't rape your best friend Anda.”

“Stick it in me.” I yowled. " We need it.”

He looked at me in the eyes, then sighed.

“I'm sorry buddy that I made you lose control.” He whined. “I will not let you fuck me until you screwed your girl.”

“Fine, just fuck me already.” I growled, then started to struggle to get out of his grasp.

He flipped me over and held me down as he bit my skin on my neck, making me yowl in pleasure.

“Captain Nobu, welcome.” The faint voice of my computer said.

I felt Anda shoved his shaft into me, making me yowl in pain as I felt his barbs stab into me, then he started to thrust, making me cry out some more.

“Get the fuck off him!” Nobu yowled as I looked a her, then her face fill with shock as she saw my face. “Oh, I see. Damn I never seen that much lust before.”

“Let him finish and your next.” I growled.

A smile grew on her face as she nodded, then started to take off her dress as she wiggled her hip lustfully. I felt streams of Anda's cum shoot in me as he moaned.

“Thanks for taking my virginity buddy and taking that powerful urge away.” He moaned.

“Seriously.” Nobu said. “You wanted him to take your virginity too?”

“Of course, he's my best friend.” He said. “Brace yourself, he's a wild one.”

“I can see that.” She said. “I'm ready.”

He nodded and got off me as I pounced on Nobu, but she uppercut me in the face, making me fly backward, making Anda moaned in pain.

“That has to hurt.” He whined

“He doesn't feel a thing with that much lust.” She said as I got to my feet.

“Don't hurt him.” He said in worry as we circled each other. “That's the stance you had on me and I was knocked out for an hour.”

“I can't do that to him.” She said. “He is way to powerful for me. I'm just trying to tire him out so he don't hurt me.”

Once Anda got into my view, I looked at him.

“Anda run, you caught his attention.” She yelped in worry.

But before he could do anything, I pounced on him and slashed his face with my claws, making him yelp out in pain as I felt Nobu push me off him and got on top of me. I stared at her eyes as I felt her soft fur touch my shaft, then her tail wrapped around it and started to stroke it gently, making me relax as I started to purr.

“There we go.” She said with a smile. “Now I'm In control.”

“How do you do that?” Anda asked.

“He loves me.” She said. “Your distraction help too. For that I reward you my ass as I fuck him.”

“Yes.” He hissed as I felt him grab my shaft and stick in in her slit, making her moaned.

“God he's huge for just coming out of cub stage.” She said. “That tells you how powerful he is.”

I felt her start bobbing on me, making me close my eyes in pleasure as I started to purr louder. Nobu let my arms go and I wrapped around her, then pulled her down on me as I knead her back.

“Easy with your claws baby.” She whined. “There that's better. Okay you can enter Anda, I smell your lust building. Gentle I don't want you to tear me open like you did to him.”

“I did?” Anda whined as he looked the floor. “I'm sorry buddy.”

“It's okay, I needed it.” I said with my purr.

“I love it when he does that.” Nobu said. “It's so cute.”

I started to lick her face as I heard her start to purr, then I heard her whine, making me open my eyes.

“Calm baby, I'm fine.” Nobu said as she licked me back.

I closed my eyes and put my tail in Anda's backdoor.

“Oh that feels nice buddy.” Anda said. “Push it in as far as you can.”

I pushed it in, then felt his ass clamp around it as he moaned.

“God, I can't wait to feel your dick in me if that's what your tail feels like.”

A few seconds later, felt myself about to climax, making me start mewling like a kitten with purrs.

“Let it rip my adorable fuck buddy.” She said with a giggle. “I can't wait to have your offspring.”

A few more thrusts later and I shot my load in her, making her walls clamp down on me as she stopped thrusting, but I felt her still shake on me from Anda fucking her.

“My turn.” Anda yowled, then I felt Nobu collapse on me from exhaustion and pleasure.

“I hope I got your kittens Sake.” She said as she watched my lust fade away, then she kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
